jikosafandomcom-20200213-history
Teya
Early Life Teya was born into a small elven village nestled deep in the Sabo Jungles that had been hit hard by the spellplague long ago – but had survived. As decades passed, the spellplague faded to a horrible memory. Spell scars had emerged on a handful of villagers over the years, each learned to live with it or went to the ScarWards in the main city in hope of a cure. The village endured. Teya was 6 months old on the night of the Blood Moon (An event where the two moons align with Mauni, the sun.) As the moon reached its zenith, the dormant curse of the spellplague ripped through the village. When the dawn broke, only the blackened skeletons of buildings stood and a handful of survivors, all marked with spellscars, sat stunned in the ruins. A few of the survivors slipped into shock and died quickly and quietly; some disappeared into the wilderness. A few gathered the children and others together and made their way to a ScarWard. Teya has no memory of the village or her parents. Teya didn’t have a bad life in the ward, she had some friends; she had some bullies to deal with. She learned very early not to get caught and to take care of her problems decisively because the “rules” and “the system” didn’t always work in her favor. Of the people from her village, one of her distant kin did survive. She called him Uncle. He only stayed briefly in the ScarWard, but would come to visit– taking her out to hunt and meet the forest. He drank a lot. He was sad, haunted by memories and possibly not the best role model for a young girl. Despite that, Teya loved her time with him outside the wards. He taught her to use a bow and her eyes. He also taught her to play cards, dice and how to drink and survive a tavern brawl. Visiting with her Uncle was always brief, a few days here, a hunting trip there and then back to the wards. Uncle would stay for a few days and then be on his way. As she drew older, his visits became more and more infrequent and then stopped altogether. When she was 17 she started leaving the ward and going out on her own to hunt or go with the trade caravans to town to trade. At 25 she left entirely. Detainment Life alone was not as easy or a nice as she was accustomed to. She was always able to hunt and feed herself, but suddenly she needed to work, find places to stay and negotiate all the back alleys of life. She took her fair share of hard knocks and learned to be tougher, smarter and more wary. After a few years of strolling around on her own, she was arrested for “disturbing the peace” after a great fight in a bar. The local guards in their greed sold her for a hefty sum to Razer, they sought to rip the spell scars from the bodies of the afflicted to harness the power for themselves. They kept their subjects alive as long as possible – because once the host was dead, the spellscar was void of power. Keeping the subjects alive but subdued was difficult and Razer used a variety of magic, drugs and torments to keep the prisoners from escaping. Razer had tracked down most of the survivors from Teya’s village, as it was a powerful explosion of spellscar magic. Only a few of them were still alive. Teya learned that Uncle had been imprisoned there for the last several years and had died from the experiments only a few months before her arrival. Teya’s life was hell. She was tortured, beaten, drugged and ripped apart for years. She watched those around her die from torture, give up, withdraw into themselves or simply find another way to die. Teya couldn’t decide what would be better – to just die, or take as many with her as possible in the attempt… That’s when she found Dreylis. Together they shared their confinement and endured the torment of the Order’s experiments–but discovered something more. Their captor’s had made a mistake, Drey and Teya weren’t troublemakers- they were leaders. Together the two were able to plan and lead a rebellion and though many of the prisoners died – so did many of her captors. With the prisoners escaped, and the prison burned; Teya and Drey escaped together and found the one thing they needed the most – someone to trust. Since then, Drey and Teya have lived simply, moving from place to place. Hiding in shadows and keeping to the darker parts of society. They have no love for the “establishment.” The rules have never worked for them. They live, love and revel in life and freedom – with one wary eye to their backs.